The tale of little red riding hood
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: While the other girls wanted to be princesses, Seras Victoria was content with a red hood. And she pretends to be the little red hiding hood herself, but she forgot that there is still the wolf, lurking in the shadows. :T to be safe:


**Hi, this is Megaphone. Kills. You. with my first All-Hellsing fanfic and I think it is fairly good. I hope. This idea of little red riding hood was stuck in my head all day :D I just wasn't sure if you guys would like it...so feedback is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Seras Victoria is familiar with the story of Little Red Riding Hood.

As a child, she had loved to lie on her bed, wrapped up in her warm covers, with her mother next to her and Seras had enjoyed just listening to her voice and the tale about the little girl with the red hood.

Other girls her age wanted to be princesses with princes declaring their love for them, to have castles littered with riches and to wear expensive, frilly dresses. But the little blonde didn't need that. She was perfectly content with a red hood.

It is her favorite tale, indeed.

The huntsman was her hero, and little red riding hood was her idol and she hated the big, bad wolf with a fierce and burning, but also childish passion. She could picture his appearance so well in her head; his long, sharp canines, his menacingly gleaming yellow eyes and his pitch-black, scrubby fur. She'd wake at night after a nightmare, and she would look frantically for the wolf, before falling asleep again.

Now, she also liked to cast the people surrounding her as the characters.

She was of course the little red riding hood herself, with her lively spirit and endearing naiveté. And she kept a red hood underneath her pillow.

The huntsman had to be her father, because he would certainly come and save and protect her from the evil creatures and harm. And he was her knight in shining armor, the service revolver his sword and his police badge his shield.

The wolf puzzled her, though. She could never be sure of him.

In her younger years, he was the bully at her school that pushed her face in the dirt and picked on her. And her father had come and told the boy to leave her alone.

A few years later, she had mellowed. Yes, she was still the pretty, naïve red riding hood. But she realized this time the story had taken another course. The huntsman wouldn't come this time and for her, the wolf had two separate bodies and a very strong accent. This time, Victoria figured, she'd need to save herself and she plunged the fork into the wolf's eye.

_The big, bad wolf, he is going to come for her._

When Seras looks into the mirror, she blinds herself with desperate wishes and illusions. When she looks into the mirror these days, she sees a girl with a pretty face and big, trustful eyes. She sees a red hood on top of the blond hair and she sees a white dress covering the body.

She doesn't want to see the unhealthy pale skin, doesn't want to see the red that threatens to replace the cerulean blue of her eyes. She doesn't want to look at her body, clad in the Hellsing uniform and she doesn't want to be aware of the sickening red that stains her once pink lips and trickles down her chin.

Because she is the little red riding hood and her reflection is lying at her, should be showing her the face of a midian, a vampire, an unholy and dirty creature of the night.

She smiles sadly at her mirror image and she knows that she'll never be the innocent little girl from back then.

Her huntsman is gone forever and the grandmother also nothing more than a distant memory from a past that she wants to forget.

Only red riding hood is left behind with the wolf.

_The big, bad wolf, he is going to come for her._

And this time, she's sure. She has to be.

So sure this time.

She has found the wolf that goes by the name Alucard.

It fits, she thinks with a dry laugh stuck in the back of her throat, to think of him as a wolf.

He has changed again, merged together into a mass of black shadows, his eyes the color of the hated blood and there is a familiar grin on his face, showing off the fangs.

Her master can turn into a hell hound, can't he? He really fits the role perfectly. He is a predator, he plays with his prey. He likes to make them feel secure, to make them feel like they are already victorious. It's then that he regenerates and slowly rips them apart, bit by bit. Such a sadistic monster.

Too bad that the wolf is after little red riding hood, and that the weapon she keeps in her basket, hidden beneath a small blanket and the wine, won't save her.

Shouldn't she be thanking him for turning her into what she is? For giving her a second chance as an undead? She should. But Seras is all too aware of the consequences. She is now his property and he's had a taste of her blood before. It took her too long to figure it out, she fears.

Little red riding hood was foolish and naïve enough to trust the wolf, he lured her into the trap and her hood is dyed a deep red, drenched in blood.

_And she wonders when the big, bad wolf is going to swallow her._


End file.
